1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to hydraulic connectors, and more particularly to a hydraulic connector for subsea use as a wellhead, riser or flowline connector.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Oftentimes, it is necessary to coaxially connect and disconnect two tubular bodies a substantial distance beneath the water surface. This is particularly true in the drilling and/or producing of an offshore well. A wellhead connector is connected to a subsea wellhead to provide a means for mounting blowout preventer stacks or other devices on the wellhead.
Numerous types of wellhead connectors exist in which latches, collet fingers, dogs or locking rings are used to connect and disconnect various tubular members a substantial distance beneath the water surface.
It is desirable to have a simple yet extremely dependable fluid-actuated connector which can be remotely operated between alternate positions, such as locked and unlocked positions. It is further desirable to minimize the number of components in the connector.